dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Spellward
According to the article, you can only get 25 Gold before hitting the Party Camp for the first time. That's not true. As a Mage, I can easily pick up 30 gold. I imagine that I could easily get about 50 as a Dwarven Noble, but I'm not interested in taking the time to test it. : You are correct, Dwarven Nobles (especially rogues) can earn 50+ gold before leaving their origin story. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Now, I don't think it's possible to pick up the Spellward the first time you reach the Party Camp, but in the interest of accuracy, 25 is not the limit of what you can get. Just to throw it out there.Swk3000 (talk) 22:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wait. 50 Gold just in the Origin Story, or 50 Gold before Lothering? Because if it's just in the Origin Story, then I want details. :PSwk3000 (talk) 21:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sell everything (even your companions weapons and armor), including the Blood Dragon armor and then get a voucher for gold from Lord Dace as a reward for helping him. You'll have about 50 gold by the end of the origin story, if you sell off everything (except a weapon) before speaking to your brothers and heading into the deep roads. Rogues can also pickpocket some of the npcs twice getting more items to sell or coppers. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 12:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ah. I don't sell the Blood Dragon Plate, as I use it for my Tank. I also don't take Stealing, so I can't do that. Still, it makes sense that I'd get a sizable chunk of gold for everything.Swk3000 (talk) 13:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) The "Traps are a Girl's Best Friend" exploit will allow you to get enough gold to buy this the first time you meet Bodahn. --rtl42 I'm curious. Has anyone ever actually managed to get this without using any Exploits when arriving at Party Camp for the first time? Swk3000 (talk) 18:22, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Gold Test - Dwarf Noble Origin I am doing a run on the 360 version right now, selling only the Blood Dragon Plate and stealing/opening chests in Ostagar and Lothering. I just entered the deep roads (prior to retrieval of the shield) and have 40g 12s. I am going to avoid spending any money in Ostagar and Lothering (except for the trap quest, single completion). This is the 360 version again, which means I won't be using any of the fixes for the Korcari unobtainable items either (Magic Greatsword, Ornamental Sword) but will sell off all items (except the PC's weapons and other downloadable content). (Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 01:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The first thing I need to clarify though is that results will vary slightly, as the loot obtained from stealing/killing is random in most cases. I had alot of Orzammar npc's provide runes (stealing) however which are more valuable than money (with Dwarven Merchant's Belt) or poultices. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 02:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Finished the origin story, I arrived at Ostagar and sold off all items except weapons and have 42g 69 silver. Many of the random containers and corpses had only 3-5 copper in them during the second part of the deep roads. I will loot and steal everything in Ostagar/Korcari tomorrow and then give the updated amount after I arrive in Lothering to sell off the items from the fight in the tower. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 03:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just finished looting pre-Korcari Ostagar (including stealing from Duncan, 25 cunning and improved stealing), the gold has jumped dramatically in a very short amount of time (48g 43s 56c). This includes selling all henchman weapons and armor (Ser Garlen's Sword included). Duncan only kept providing silver on the 360 (18-30) no runes after fifteen reloads (if a rune had appeared in master quality the gold would've been around 1g 37s 50c for it). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 15:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Just finished Korcari (went back before getting scrolls to sell items), current gold jumped to 54g 73s 31c. Money post-Korcari (Ostagar night before the ritual) after stealing from every npc again (Duncan had more than silver this time, I reloaded 47 times to get a master hale rune) is now 57g 39s 13c (+1g 7s 50c had I gotten a rune earlier from him). After the joining you can always steal an iron longsword from Alistair, 57g 69s 3c is the total after selling it and warden's oath.Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 17:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I just finished Ostagar/Korcari completely, reached Lothering and sold all items from Ostagar/Korcari and the bandits entering Lothering, also freed up both merchants for use (running off the chantry woman harassing the "evil" merchant for 1 gold and killing Loghains hit squad in the tavern for the chance at lootable corpses), final gold count before beginning stealing and questing in town, 74g 71s 0c (+1g 7s 50c had I reloaded until getting another master rune from Duncan). I will play some more later tonight or tomorrow and see what the amount is just before heading to Party Camp for the first time, I may have to sell the ancient elven boots and reload a few times depending on container loot but its looking like it might come close or actually be possible without needing any DLC (except Blood Dragon) or the unobtainable items from Korcari. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 18:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Finished Lothering, the total attainable amount of gold from the Dwarf Noble Origin, Ostagar, Korcari Wilds and Lothering is 94 2 82 (+1g 7s 50c if I had reloaded until getting another master rune), give or take gold based on randomization of some loot. This means it is not even necesarry on some playthroughs (with luck or reloads for better stolen loot) to even sell off the Blood Dragon Plate. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 22:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Forgot to add in the unobtainable items from Korcari if you have the PC version of the game. They add 24s 75c (Magic Greatsword) and 58s 25c (Ornamental Sword). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :A buddy of mine pointed out I forgot to ask for money for helping the mabari hound (50 silver) and I also didn't take into consideration that on the PC Gorim's Sword is red steel and worth more than on the consoles (60 silver, whereas in the console it sells for about half of that). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 00:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yet another update, another 1 can be acquired by asking Bodahn Feddic for a reward after killing the darkspawn, you can also get gold from Ser Donall in the chantry. I didn't have enough points in coercion to get 2 from Bodahn but that is possible also. So with all of the above taken into consideration for the 360, a possible 98 60 32 could have been attained (even more on PC). In my most recent playthrough of the origin and early game I only reloaded three times on Duncan for master runes. I also didn't sell any DLC, kept alistair, morrigan, leliana, sten and dog equipped with basic items also. Total gold as I left Lothering was 86 77 7 (+1 gold had I been able to persuade Bodahn for a greater reward). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 04:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Just a note here- When playing the Dwarf Noble Origin, it is possible to use the item selling exploit with the Note of Credit you receive from Lord Dace. And the notes price does not go up when sold, just sitting here for the past minute has netted me 325 Gold--XXxhunterxXx316 (talk) 18:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC)